


Soothing the Clinging Shadows

by Lady_Katana4544 (orphan_account)



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Gen, Gen Work, Implied Kíli/Tauriel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 11:18:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17243288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: He wakes with a scream shut behind his teeth and lips.





	Soothing the Clinging Shadows

**Author's Note:**

> Written for this [prompt](https://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/142463.html?thread=5945471#cmt5945471) at the three sentence ficathon on dreamwidth.

He wakes up suddenly with a scream locked behind clenched teeth and tightly shut lips. Tauriel wakes up beside him, her hand moving to his shoulder; Kíli feels instant shame for disturbing her rest.

"Kíli, are you well?" She asks softly.

They both know the answer even as he nods and says so, before mentioning that he's going for a walk. Tauriel smiles sadly as her fingers caress his cheeks gently before nodding and bidding him to have a safe journey since she knows where he'll likely be, come morning's light.

He's inside Fíli's rooms, quietly slipping into his brother's bed as Fíli blearily holds up his blankets for Kíli to get in. Kíli stares up at the dark ceiling as his older brother sleepily soothes the clinging shadows of the nightmare.


End file.
